The present system relates generally to cooling system. More particularly, the present system relates to a system for cooling utilizing waste heat from the exhaust of a vehicle.
It is known in the art to provide a thermal battery in fluid communication with a condenser and an evaporator wherein the thermal battery is adapted to collect heat in order to provide cooling was in a vehicle. However, these thermal batteries only have a predetermined amount of charging capability before the battery needs to be recharged.
It is known in the art to provide a single cell thermal battery within a vehicle to provide cooling to the cabin of a vehicle. FIGS. 2A and 2B illustrate the prior art of this single cell technology. Referring now to FIG. 2A: the thermal battery includes an adsorbent, a condenser, a reservoir containing water, and an evaporator. In air conditioning mode as illustrated in FIG. 2A, the adsorbent releases heat. The evaporator absorbs the heat thereby providing cooling within the vehicle. In charging mode as illustrated in FIG. 2B, the adsorbent bed absorbs the heat thereby releasing the water vapor which then condenses back to the reservoir through the condenser. The air conditioning mode as illustrated in FIG. 2A and the charging mode as illustrated in 2B cannot work simultaneously. This is a large disadvantage in that air conditioning cannot operate continuously thus not providing for reliable air conditioning or cooling within a vehicle. Accordingly, there exists a need in the art to provide a system which provides for continuous cooling of a vehicle cabin or compartment.